All novel bioelectrode will be fabricated from conducting polymers. In a proper condition, this bioelectrode can be electrochemically reduced with resulting incorporation of neurotransmitters, such as acetyl choline, gamma-aminobutyrate, dopamine, or glutamate, into the polymer matrix of the bioelectrode. The neurotransmitter can be remained entrapped within the conducting polymer matrix when the bioelectrode is kept at a proper potential. When the bioelectrode is stimulated by an electric pulse, the entrapped neurotransmitter can be released from the polymer matrix. The novel electrode described here is prototype for a device which could be used to deliver small amounts of biomedically interesting materials to specific locations at specific times.